Such a Saint But Such a Whore
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: G!P Santana and G!P Brittany kidnap Quinn and rape her. The strange thing? Quinn finds herself enjoying it. Warnings inside.


**AN**: So, I had a few unfinished stories that I unfortunately had to delete because my stupid laptop broke when I was watching 'Asian F' so I decided to write this one shot until I buy a new pc, it's probably trash and I'm sure there **will** be mistakes but still...

**Warnings**: This fanfiction contains: **G!P, Rape, DP, Violence, Cock Slapping, Anal, Oral, Lots of dirty talking, etc, etc...**

**Such a Saint (but Such a Whore)**

Quinn Fabray was livid.

She couldn't believe she had even considered giving up her virginity to her oaf of a boyfriend. Scratch that. Ex-boyfriend.

She arrived Finn Hudson's house that nice Summer evening fully intending on giving the next step on their long-term relationship but as to be expected the quarterback ruined it all.

She sighed deeply wondering why on earth she wasted so many time with someone that obviously didn't appreciate her and the hard effort she put on keeping their so called relationship going.

_'I should've known better.' _The blonde cheerleader thought while walking through a dark alley. _'When did it get dark anyway?'_

She held her white cardigan close to her body and accelerated the pace wanting to get home as fast as posible. She hated to walk alone at night.

Just when she thought she was going to get out of the dark alley safe she saw a rather tall blonde girl smirking at her. The girl was dressed like Joan Jett and Quinn didn't like it at all. And she sure didn't like the fact that, that was a shorter latina girl next to her looking just as badass as her companion.

The cheerleader kept her head down while walking by them thinking that maybe, just _maybe, _they would leave her alone.

She had no such luck.

"Hey, hey pretty little thing. Where ya going in such a hurry?" The latina's voice was liquid sex and Quinn didn't know why but it sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn't stop or look at their way though. She wasn't _that _stupid.

"Oh looks like _Barbie _wants to play hard to get, San." Said the tall blonde who suddenly appeared next to her.

The brunette laughed and appeared at Quinn's left side. "I love it when they're good little girls like blondie here because they the ones who scream the louder. She'll scream. I'm sure."

Quinn almost jumped when she felt a warm and wet tongue running up her pale neck. She stopped walking when both girls stopped in front of her.

"Please, please just let me go." She begged, tears already forming in her hazel eyes.

"No can do, babe. You're too pretty and too hot for us to let you go."

After hearing this, Quinn started to cry and suddenly she remembered all the times her sister called her a whining baby because she cried so easily but she couldn't help it. She was sure those two girls were going to rape her so sue her for crying.

She didn't want to lose her innocence to her boyfriend and now she was most certainly going to lose it to two strangers.

"Oh c'mon pretty thing, no need to cry. We sure you'll enjoy it very much. Righ, Britt?"

"Totally. I know _I _will."

Just like that and without any previous warning the two girls grabbed the cheerleader and took her to a nearby car. Quinn screamed. She screamed with all of her might but nobody heard her.

After a short ride the tall blonde known as 'Britt' stopped the car. By now Quinn had given up screaming and was now just crying silently.

She was dragged inside an old house and thrown at a dusty couch. She looked up at her kidnappers with pleading eyes.

"P-Please... I just want to go home."

Her voice was barely a whisper. She was screwed. She knew it.

"You will go home, _Barbie. _After we're done with you that's it."

Britt sat down next to her at her left and the brunette known as 'San' sat down at her right. Both girls started squeezing her thighs, causing her sundress to run up.

"Or maybe not." Said the brunette, nibbling her ear lobe. "Maybe we'll just keep you and make you or personal little whore so we can fuck you whenever we feel like it." She started sucking the cheerleader's sensitive ear lobe while squeezing her thigh harder.

"Hmm, that's a nice idea. I could totally spend my whole life tapping that."

The tall blonde bite her neck. Hard. Then she sucked it, leaving a mark.

"She looks so fucking innocent. I bet she's still a virgin. Aren't ya, hot stuff?"

Quinn didn't answer.

She felt a hard slap on her left cheek.

"Better be a good girl and answer our questions, _Barbie._ So tell us, are you a virgin?"

Quinn was crying harder now, the sound of her sobbings filling the air.

"Y-Yes." She managed to say.

"Oh I knew it. I can _smell _your purity." The latina whispered in her ear. "What's your name, baby?"

Their hands were now really close to where no one's hands (minus her own) have ever been and she was starting to really freak out.

"Quinn..." She simply said.

"Fits you. I'm Brittany, and this is Santana. Now that we're not strangers anymore we going to take off your clothes and fuck you senseless."

Quinn didn't miss the blonde's mischievousness and her whole body started to shake in fear.

It didn't take them long for getting the girl naked and on her knees. And then Quinn saw something that made her blood run cold. Bulges. big bulges on both their pants.

_'OMG, this is so much worse than what I thought.' _

The girls laughed at the scared look on the cheerleader's face. The poor girl was scared shitless.

"Don't look at our crotches like that, Quinnie. You're the one who got us hard now you have to care of it."

They rapidly get ride of their own clothes and stood in front of the knelt girl in nothing but their boxers. Each of them grabbed one of her hands and put it on their growing erections.

"C'mon baby girl, don't be shy. Just go for it. I'm sure that you dying to suck us . Right, Quinnie? Do you want to be a good little slut and suck our cocks?"

Quinn shook her head, looking down at the dirty floor.

She felt another hard slap on her face and a hand grabbbing her chin, making her face them. It was Santana this time.

"Say it, bitch! Say you a dirty little slut who wants nothing but to have the privilege of sucking our dicks. Say it!" She was grabbing the girl's long blonde hair in a tight fist with her free hand.

"I... I'm a little slut."

The latina smiled proudly and nodded. "That's right. What else, baby?"

Quinn swallowed hard and tried to stop crying. "I-I want to suck your dicks." She whispered.

"Say it like you mean it!" Brittany ordered.

"I want to suck your dicks." She said a little louder.

"Louder!"

"Say it, you little whore! Say it!"

"I WANT TO SUCK YOUR DICKS!" She yelled, a look of pure despise on her face.

Santana laughed again. "That's the spirit, _Quinnie_. You yelled so loud I'm sure daddy heard you at home."

Brittany just smiled amusedly and discarded her last piece of clothing, her hard member sprung free and she let out a little moan. Her smile grew when she saw how wide Quinn's eyes got at the sight of her eight inch dick.

"Then do it. Open your mouth." She said while jerking off.

Quinn knew better than to disobey her so she closed her eyes really tight and opened her mouth. Almost immediately Brittany shoved her thick cock into her mouth making her gag.

"That's right bitch, gag on my dick."

She started fucking the cheerleaders mouth with abandon, loving the gagging sounds coming from the girl. Quinn on the other hand just tried to keep breathing through her nose while the taller blonde fucked her face.

She was so focused on keep breathing that she didn't notice Santana moving behind her until she felt something hard poking her butt. Then she felt two strong yet soft hands squeezing her breasts and she knew she was supposed to feel disgusted by that specially while the other girl fucked her mouth like her life depended on it but she found herself enjoying the latina's touch. She unconsciously grinded her ass on the brunette's dick causing Santana to moan.

"Fuck, you're enjoying it aren't you, pretty thing?" Santana's hands left her breasts to move to her hips. "I knew it. I knew that you was such a little slut after all." She squeezed the blonde's hips hard and started sliding her dick between her ass cheeks.

Brittany smiled at her friend and looked down at the other blonde who was now taking her dick more easily.

"Are you, _Barbie? _Do you like the way my big dick feels in your little mouth? Do you like the way Santana's cock feels in your ass? Huh?" She ran her hands through the shorter blonde's hair and took her wet member out of her mouth so the girl could answer.

No she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She didn't like the way Brittany's dick rubbed the roof of her mouth and how soft it felt against her tongue and she didn't like the way Santana's dick felt between her ass cheeks making her ass hole clench. And she most certainly didn't like how wet her pussy was. No. She _didn't_.

"Do you like it, baby?" The soft whisper coming from the latina behind her caused her goosebumps. She shook her head no the best she could. "Really? Because I think you do like it." Suddenly she felt the brunette's slender fingers running through her slit and she couldn't help but moan. "See, you're so fucking wet, baby. And still here you are lying to me. Bad girl, Quinnie. Bad girl." She stopped touching the blonde and stood up next to Brittany.

"You know what lying bitches like you get, sweetie?"

The cheerleader shook her head once more, her eyes fixed on the two huge dicks in front of her.

"They get punished."

Then she felt it. The two hard dicks slapping her face. Every slap harder than the other.

"We know you're enjoying this like the little whore you are, Quinn. There's no point in lying."

They continued cock slapping her until her cheeks were red. And when they finally stopped they started jerking off and with a weird compenetration they both came at the same time, painting her face with their cum.

Quinn felt so dirty, so humiliated. She felt like crying again but she didn't have the time because next think she knew she was sitting on Santana's lap and Brittany was behind her, rubbing her back almost gently.

"You look so hot with our cum on your pretty face."

She had no time to say anything because the latina just grabbed her hips and impaled her on that hard nine inch piece of meat. She yelled out in pain. It was her first time and the brunette was anything but kind. She didn't worry the blonde was hurting she just continued moving her hips up and down, fucking her like a woman possessed.

If Quinn thought the pain couldn't get any worse she was terribly wrong. Brittany spread her ass cheeks and didn't even prepared her before shoving her cock up her ass. It hurted like a bitch and Quinn screamed even louder but it seems like it just turned them on even more.

"That's right, baby. Scream for us. Take it like a big girl, Quinnie. You're not a little girl anymore. Not anymore." Brittany said between moans. "You're nothing but our little whore. You belong to us. All of you."

Tears streamed down her face but she stopped screaming. She felt like she was being ripped apart. Her pussy hurted. Her ass hurted. Everything hurted.

At some point Santana stopped moving but Brittany didn't she continued fucking her ass for all she was worth, squeezing her sore hips and slapping her ass cheeks hard every now and then. It didn't take her too long to cum though, and soon Quinn's ass was full of sperm and a very satisfied Brittany was lying on top of her.

After a while the taller blonde took her now soft dick out the cheerleader's ass watching in delight her cum coming out of her now loose hole.

As soon as the blonde sat down next to them on the couch, Santana resumed to fuck the blonde's pussy. Quinn moaned. Loud. She just couldn't help it. Her pussy was now adjusted to it's size and it felt good. So fucking good.

Santana smiled and simply grabbed the blonde's ass cheeks, watching her ride her dick. It was the sexiest thing the latina has ever seen. And she has seen a _lot. _

"Fuck babe, that's it, ride my dick. See Britt, our little slut loves my dick. I knew she would."

Quinn couldn't believe she was actually _riding _her kidnapper. What was wrong with her? How could she be enjoying it? She didn't know. Only thing she knew was that it felt too good for her to stop. Even if it was a disgusting person. Even if said person was treating her like shit, taking something that wasn't hers to take. It didn't matter now because Quinn was coming, and she was coming hard. And she screamed. God, did she scream.

Just how Santana said she would.

Santana came short after her, emptying herself inside the passed out girl.

Oh yes, Quinn _did _pass out after her earth shaking orgasm.

Santana smiled to herself. '_They always pass out, it's not even funny.'_

"Hey Britt, I think we might keep this one." She said, stroking the blonde's angelic face.

Brittany sighed but smiled anyway. She have seen _that _look on the other girl's face before. With Emily, a few years ago.

Yeah, Santana totally did _love _Emily.

**Fin.**


End file.
